


The Box and the Gong

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crack, Episode: s14e11 Damaged Goods, Episode: s14e11 coda, M/M, gongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean has managed to persuade Cas, Sam, and Jack to lock him inside the Ma'lak box and toss the box in the ocean. Everything is going according to plan. Because when have plans ever failed Dean?





	The Box and the Gong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittensmorgul (MittenWraith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/gifts).



Dean opened his eyes and for a moment he was lost in confusion. Everything was dark around him. Steel surrounded him on all sides and then the sound of the sea, ocean waves rocking him, and seagulls brought him back to reality. The archangel Michael trapped inside his mind, the construction of the Ma'lak box, him saying goodbye to everyone. 

Listening for something else, Dean felt some relief at the discovery that Michael was quiet for now. But eternity was a long time and – Something brought Dean out of his thoughts. What the fuck was that? The cry of a seagull was... off and then Dean could hear a curse. What the hell? 

“Hello!” He called out into the darkness and was greeted by silence. The ocean birds had gone quiet but Dean could hear something. He could hear the sound of a book being dropped onto something that most definitely wasn't water, it was a familiar thud like something was dropped in a – 

“Sam! Cas!” 

There was an eerie silence around him like someone was deliberately staying quiet. “Jack!”

He grimaced as someone banged on the box.

“Hi Dean, you are awake.” Jack's voice sounded upbeat. “We tried to be quiet, it was Cas and Sam's plan. I voted to open the box up right away but I was sadly in the minority. But this was temporarily anyway. I told them this would never fool you.”

Dean banged on the box. “What plan, Jack? You don't know what you are doing, what Michael will do! Let me out.”

“Now you want out”, came Cas' cold answer. “Sam, I think you can cut the sound now.” 

The ocean sounds stopped along with the birds' call.

“You played me music from a fucking recorder?” Dean's voice was angry. “Do you all have a death wish? Billie said Michael would burn the world. I can't let that happen.”

“I told them their plan would fail,” Jack stated.

“Thank God for that”, Sam breathed out. “You are heavy, Dean and that stupid box don't make things easier.”

Dean let out a breath in disbelief. “You were... rocking, me Sam?”

“The box is on a cart with wheels, Dean. We figured that the rocking motion would pacify you, and stop you from acting any more stupid than you already have. What were you thinking?”

“He wasn't”, quipped Sam.

Dean banged on the box again. “Didn't you hear what I said? The world will burn. This is the only way. If you don't – 

A loud gong could be heard.

“It's a Tibetan gong, Dean. I got it from a monk I visited in the 5th century. Supposedly every time you bang it the holy sounds are to cleanse your soul and impart wisdom.”

Dean squirmed somewhat in the box, turning to the sound of the gong.

“Listen, Cas, I'm doing this to save every – “

 _Gong_.

“Sam, you have seen what Michael has done. We have tried everything and – “

 _Gong_.

When the sound faded away, Dean took a few calming breaths. “Jack, you have seen what Michael has done to the other world, you saw what he did – “

 _Gong_.

“Alright, Cas, will you stop that? That stupid gong is not going to work.”

Cas sighed. “Well you are a very stubborn man, Dean, so maybe the monks underestimated how many holy sounds you need. I never sleep and neither do you in this condition. I can do this all day every day, for an eternity. Or until you come to your senses. I did raise you from perdition, I will raise you from insanity too.”

Dean could hear Sam chuckle in the distance.

“Not funny, Sam!” Dean shouted.

 _Gong_.

“Stop it, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “I'm sorry, I can't do that, Dean.”

 _Gong. Gong_.

“Cas, I swear --” 

“Maybe, If I come closer it will work better?”

Dean could hear shuffling noises. “Cas, what are you doing?”

A thud could be heard, and Dean realized that Cas had positioned the gong right over the box. The shuffling of clothes could be heard, and then Cas' voice, when he coughed, was closer than ever. 

“Are you sitting on the lid, Cas?”

“Yes,” came Cas' reply. “I think if I sit closer to you, the gong's healing powers will increase. I suspect you will need a lot of wisdom imparted on you.”

“Cas, come on, let me out.”

When Cas spoke his voice was laced with determination “No.”

 _Gong. Gong. Gong_.

The sound vibrations stopped for a second. “Tell me when you need a break and I can recite the Epos of Gilgamesh for you. It is quite epic, Dean.”

“Cas!”

Unperturbed, Cas continued to bang on his gong. 

_Gong. Gong. Gong_.


End file.
